


all those things I will not say

by Kaellig



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Mercenaries, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: «Расскажите нам всё, что знаете о Мориарти», — говорят они, и Моран невольно смеётся.





	all those things I will not say

Когда за ним приходят, он даже не сопротивляется. Послушно укладывается мордой в пол, заводит руки за спину, лишь болезненно морщится, когда на запястьях защёлкиваются наручники, — резкое движение тревожит его раны. Он всегда умел просчитывать ходы и сейчас очень хорошо знает: шансов нет. Эта квартира расположена не самым удачным образом, он бы и не стал здесь прятаться, если бы был выбор. Но его слишком сильно зацепили при выполнении заказа — и это ещё одна причина, по которой он не пытается сбежать. Простреленное бедро, простреленный бок, выбитое при неудачном падении плечо. Он просто дополз до ближайшего укрытия и решил, что если его найдут — значит, это судьба.

Накинув ему на голову глухой мешок, ребята из ЦРУ — им не надо представляться, чтобы Моран их узнал, — выволакивают его на улицу, вталкивают в машину и долго куда-то везут. Морана мутит; его всегда укачивает на заднем сидении, а вонючий мешок на голове и недавняя потеря крови лишь усугубляют это состояние. Он решает, что блевануть с мешком на голове — это полный отстой, и всю дорогу старательно дышит ртом, глубоко и размеренно. 

Когда мешок наконец стаскивают, по глазам бьёт яркий свет. Моран морщится и рывком отворачивает голову, словно от настоящего удара.

— Себастьян Моран, — произносит холодный голос. У говорящего ровные, стерильные интонации, нейтральное произношение без яркого акцента, который позволял бы определить, откуда он родом, и отсутствуют дефекты речи. — Мы долго вас искали. 

— Извините, — вежливо отвечает Моран, — у меня были дела.

Глаза постепенно привыкают к свету, и становится видно говорящего: мужчина в стандартном офисном костюме за сто баксов, среднего роста, с невыразительным, незапоминающимся лицом и таким выражением, будто съел что-то не то на ланч.

— Мы могли бы отдать вас ФБР. Они разыскивают вас за причастность к четырём заказным убийствам, контрабанду оружия и пособничество террористам. Того, что у них есть на вас, хватит, чтобы упечь вас пожизненно, а то и вовсе отправить на электрический стул.

Знает Моран все их доказательства. Адвокату придётся отвалить кругленькую сумму, но в том, что из зала суда он выйдет победителем, Моран не сомневается — как и в том, что начальство этого скучного мужика никогда в жизни не отдаст такой улов коллегам из Бюро. Поэтому он безмятежно кивает и ждёт продолжения.

— Всё будет иначе, если вы ответите на пару наших вопросов. Уверен, вы не найдёте их сложными, считайте, что сегодня чёрная пятница. Расскажите нам всё, что знаете о Джейми Мориарти, — говорит человек в чёрном, и Моран невольно смеётся. Видит Бог, он ждал любых вопросов, кроме этого. 

— Мне жаль, — отвечает он с искренним сочувствием, — но мне, боюсь, нечего вам рассказать.

И это чистая правда: ему ничего не известно о её делах. Мориарти появляется и исчезает непредсказуемо, как солнце в Лондоне; щедро платит, когда ей нужны его услуги, никогда не спрашивает, чем он занят в остальное время, и никогда не объясняет своих планов. Моран не зря служил когда-то в разведке: он отлично знает, что обладание любой информацией накладывает свои обязательства. Поэтому никогда не пытается узнать то, что не требуется для выполнения заказа.

Он мог бы, впрочем, рассказать о совсем другом, более личном. О тех вещах, которые сами собой воскресают в памяти, когда Моран слышит её имя. О том, как ей идёт сицилийский загар, едва цепляющийся за светлую кожу, но даже этого хватает, чтобы её кожа контрастировала с белоснежной тканью великоватых рубашек, которые она так любит носить. О том, каким сосредоточенным становится её лицо, когда Мориарти сидит с кистью у холста; в эти моменты её можно читать как открытую книгу, словно процесс написания картины обнажает душу, выпуская на свет всё то, что Мориарти так старательно прячет от посторонних. О том, как ему нравится её взгляд — не по-женски твёрдый, прощупывающий и просчитывающий. О том, как искренне она смеётся за бокалом вина, слушая его армейские байки, и рубиновые блики скользят по её рубашке, словно лазерный прицел снайперской винтовки, отчего у Морана невольно сбивается с ритма сердце. О том, как она седлает его, прижимает к постели, упираясь ладонями в грудь, и вскидывает бёдра резкими, неравномерными движениями, сдавливая коленями его бока так сильно, что трудно дышать. О том, как она стонет в голос на каждом толчке, подстёгивая и себя, и Морана, и срывается на крик, кончая; а после, едва отдышавшись, тянется к лежащим на полу, рядом с ворохом скинутой одежды, сигаретам, и Моран курит из её руки, всё ещё оставаясь внутри неё. 

Он мог бы рассказать о шрамах, который получил, выполняя её заказы, и о том, как Мориарти целует их по очереди каждый раз, когда оказывается в его постели. Он мог бы рассказать о всех тех случаях, когда он убирал её врагов — без просьбы и даже не за деньги; и о тех случаях, когда она вытаскивала его с самого дна, из такой жопы, что он уже переставал верить в чудеса.

Моран не говорит, конечно же, ничего из этого. Все мелочи о Мориарти, которые хранит его память, касаются только их двоих. Его новый друг всё равно поймёт их превратно: решит, что Мориарти есть дело до его пленника, что Моран — её слабость и им удастся это использовать.

Моран ничего не говорит, сколько бы его ни спрашивали — и к каким бы методам ни прибегали, пытаясь добиться ответа.

Через неделю ему на голову снова надевают мешок, снова заталкивают его в машину и снова куда-то долго везут. Потом его вытаскивают и запихивают в другую машину — теперь уже не на заднее сидение, а в багажник, и здесь его укачивает ещё сильнее.

Когда его выпускают наконец на свободу, Моран долго моргает, привыкая к свету, и глубоко вдыхает восхитительно свежий воздух, пахнущий океаном.

Мориарти смотрит на него, чуть прищурившись, и ухмыляется одной половиной рта:

— Даже не думай, что я подалась в филантропы, Себастиан. Тебе придётся очень потрудиться, чтобы оплатить этот долг.

Моран зеркально ухмыляется и говорит то, чего никогда не рассказал бы ни одному агенту ЦРУ:

— Я явно буду расплачиваться до конца жизни.

И они оба знают, что имели в виду на самом деле.


End file.
